


Missing You

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [41]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, references to alcoholism, references to sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: James catches Alistair in a slightly compromising position.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” James is torn between wanted to be amused and slightly concerned. This is not typical behaviour for Alistair, and while there’s no signs he’s been drinking, it’s still enough to give James pause.

Alistair lifts his head, blinking blearily at him, and then around at his surroundings. He flops back down on his stomach with a groan. “There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this,” he says.

“You’re my boyfriend and you wanted to surprise me with post-mission sex?” James teases, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Alistair grunts into the pillow, but he turns his head so the words aren’t muffled, “I didn’t know you were coming back today.”

“Alright,” James says. “Then I’d love to hear your explanation for why, instead of being home in you own bed, wrapped up in those adorable pyjamas of yours, you’re here in mine,” he lifts the bedspread to double check, “gloriously nude.”

Alistair snatches the blanket from him and smacks it down. James laughs, “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before darling.”

Alistair huffs, “You really want to know?”

James takes a slightly more serious tone, “I really do.” He hesitates, knowing Alistair gets touchy when he brings this up, “You haven’t been...?”

Alistair anticipates the end of the sentence and shakes his head, “Completely sober. I promise.” He turns over and sits up slowly, the blanket falling to his waist, and James allows his eyes to skate down Alistair’s bare chest before snapping back to his face. He is a gentleman, after all.

If Alistair notices, he ignores it. “I…missed you.”

James smiles, “That’s sweet.”

Alistair ducks his head, blushing slightly, “I don’t like it when you’re away for long missions. Sometimes I’ll spend the night here to feel a little closer to you. I hope that’s alright?”

“Of course,” James says. “I gave you a key for a reason.” He scoots closer, runs a hand along Alistair’s shoulder and down his arm, ending by resting his hand over Alistair’s. “That doesn’t explain this, though,” he makes a gesture to Alistair with his free hand.

Alistair’s blush deepens, and James loves that it goes down all the way down his neck. “Do I really have to spell it out for you?”

_Oh_. James lights up, his grin widening. “When you said you missed me, I didn’t realize…” he trails off, smile turning to more of a leer. Alistair rolls his eyes.

“I’m an adult male in a sexual relationship with my temporarily absent partner. What did you think I was going to do?”

James clutches a hand to his chest in faux-shock, “You wound me! Is it just physical to you? I knew you only wanted me for my body.”

Another eye roll. “I love you,” Alistair informs him, “but you’re an absolute moron.”

James brings Alistair’s hand to his lips and kisses it. “Yes,” he says, “but I’m your moron.”

“God help me,” Alistair says, but his eyes are soft. He tugs James a little closer, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug, “I really did miss you.”

“I missed you too,” James tells him. He ruins the moment by sliding a hand under the blanket, “Let me prove how much?”

Alistair’s breath hitches, and he narrows his eyes at James, “Incorrigible.”

“You love it,” James teases back. He squeezes slightly, and Alistair’s hands ball into fists on the bedspread as his eyelids flutter briefly closed.

“Idiot,” he tells James as his boyfriend lays him back down again, stretching out over him.

James grins and kisses him slowly. Against his lips, he murmurs, “Your idiot.”

“Mine,” Alistair agrees, threading a hand into James’s hair. “All mine.”


End file.
